Punching
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: Grimmjow plays teacher. Aizen continues to regret resurrecting Kagome. Ulquiorra is slated for babysitting duty.


Summary

Grimmjow plays teacher. Aizen continues to regret resurrecting Kagome. Ulquiorra is slated for babysitting duty.

A/N: I hear people clammoring for more Grimm/Kag interaction, so this is my response. Another moment in my Arrancar 'verse. I hope you enjoy it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Contrary to popular belief, Grimmjow Jaggerjack didn't go looking for trouble. Or fights, for that matter. No, instead, he was the kind of individual that attracted trouble all the time.

Yeah. Right. Please cue the sarcasm.

"I hate you, Grimm-chan," Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and huffing dramatically as she glared at the blue-haired male, "I can't believe you got us thrown out of the Arrancar meeting! Lord Aizen looked like he was ready to have kittens!" She blinked, then smirked. "Haha! Kittens. Grimmy, you're like a big kitten!"

"I got us thrown out?! **You're** the one that decided to look and see if Starrk had a tail! And stop calling me those damned nicknames or I'll throw you through a window!" He turned on the girl to give her a more effective glare... but found her staring him down with huge blue eyes.

"I'm booooored, Grimm-chan! Let's go do something fun!"

"What constitutes as fun for you?" the Espada muttered, almost regretting asking. Kagome grinned widely and started to skip down the hall.

"Follow me, Grimmy! When I get bored, I usually go visit Panini-chan!" He had no choice but to go after the hyperactive Arrancar for fear that she'd destroy something and somehow blame it on him. He didn't need Aizen on his ass any more than he already was.

"... Panini? Isn't that a sandwich?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It turned out that "Panini-chan" was actually Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, one of the Privaron Espada. And at first, Grimmjow had been fine with letting his smaller companion interact with the other male. But then, once Cirucci Sanderwicci had joined them, he'd hightailed it out of there, dragging Kagome the whole way to keep her from trying to deck the other girl. Apparently, the two females didn't get along. At all.

In fact, Kagome didn't really get along with **any** of the other female Arrancars. The only woman she seemed to show any kind of respect for was Harribel, and it was a given as to why. The blue-haired Espada hated to admit it, but the blonde woman was pretty strong.

There was, after all, a reason she was the Third.

"C'mon, Grimm-chan! I could have taken that obnoxious wanna-be Goth!" Kagome snarled, struggling to get out of the male's hold as he shoved her onto her bed. He wasn't about to let a catfight ensue. As much as he wouldn't care, he knew it would just scream trouble for him from Aizen.

"Hell. No." He was not going to be responsible for the blood shed. "You can barely hold your own in a fight as it is. Cirucci is a hard ass and I don't want to have to tell Aizen that his newest Arrancar died because she wanted to go play with the Privaron."

Said Arrancar glowered at her companion.

"I can hold my own! I kicked Loli's ass!"

"Loli is a stupid twit. It's no wonder even **you** can beat her down. Cirucci's tougher than that idiot."

"I could still beat her!"

"I highly doubt that," the blue-haired Espada snorted. The former priestess could feel her ire reaching its' boiling point. At first, she was willing to ignore the harsh words coming from the rough male since she was used to the insults. Time spent with Inuyasha had dulled her to most of the stupid words, but it didn't mean she wouldn't retaliate if he kept it up. "You couldn't even fight your way out of a paper bag."

Kagome made a noise of rage before leaping off the bed and punching him. Hard. He didn't even flinch.

"What the hell was that? Was that the best you could do?" Grimmjow sneered, his eyes wide with disbelief, "You punch like a girl!"

"I AM a girl you blue-haired, psychotic, bone-headed jerk!" Kagome shrieked, punching him again because it felt nice to finally take her anger out on him.

"No need to get your panties in a twist... girlie," the Sexta Espada sniffed, grinning manically when the smaller Arrancar looked ready to strangle him, "Tell you what. I'll teach you to punch for real."

She glanced up at him with eyes almost as blue as his own, awe and gratitude shining in their depths. "Really?"

"Yep! But, you gotta do something for me," he smirked, blinking when she literally wilted right in front of him, "What the hell?!"

"You want me to have sex with you or something," the dark-haired girl muttered, flushing darkly and glaring at her feet, "don't you?"

Grimmjow couldn't resist. He threw his head back and laughed loud and long. "Your're too insane to want to sleep with! Instead, I think you should test your skills out on someone." It didn't matter that the female Arrancar was hot as hell. There was absolutely **no way**!

"I'm **not** punching Ulquiorra," Kagome deadpanned, watching the psychotic grin on the Espada's face drop a few degrees, "He'll kill me!"

"Fine! Not that bastard then. I've got a better idea."

"Yeah? Well, let's hear it!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ulquiorra Cifer tensed just slightly and waited for the inevitable when he heard the pounding of small feet. A small body collided with him and large blue eyes stared up at him in happiness.

"Good evening, Ulquiorra-sama! ... Or morning... I can't really tell here," Kagome announced, a confused look donning her face for a moment before it was cleared away, "Anyways! Grimm-chan and I stayed out of trouble while the meeting finished up, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"That's... good. How did you manage that?" the Cuarto Espada asked, simply because he was actually curious. Usually whenever Grimjow and Kagome ended up in the same room something got broken. Or lost. Or stolen. Or, in Lord Aizen's case, someone went a little more insane.

"We went to see the Privaron Espadas!" she replied enthusiastically. Ah. So insanity it was. The stoic man almost pitied the former Espadas. Almost.

"Is that so," he replied in a bored monotone. The female Arrancar nodded vigorously and continued to smile in an almost creepy way. Ulquiorra had absolutely no idea as to why the girl was so unusually attached to him, but he didn't really let it bother him either. He was almost 94% sure that her insane babbling was all an elaborate ruse to drive Lord Aizen completely crazy; it seemed to be working too.

Truthfully, he was also equally convinced that he'd been the only one to see a calm side of herself that was at complete odds to her 'normal' personality. When Kagome got that melancholy, it was almost frightening. The Cuarto Espada would never admit that to anyone. Not even under pain of death.

"Yep! And then Grimm-chan and I punched holes in the wall down by Granz's lab!"

"He'll be upset if you disturbed any of his experiments." She made a disgusted face that he was inclined to agree with.

"I don't care. I don't like Granz. He keeps giving me creepy looks and asks Lord Aizen if he can run some 'tests' on me," Kagome replied lowly, venom seeping into her normally cheerful voice. Ulquiorra blinked slowly. He hadn't heard about that yet. He also had to wonder if that was the reason Grimmjow had started keeping a closer eye on her too. The blue-haired Espada didn't act it, but he was rather attached to Kagome.

And the Cuarto Espada hated to admit it, but he was starting to become rather used to the bubbly girl himself.

"I see. Then I suppose he deserves this." The small Arrancar nodded, her anger fading away to be replaced with unholy glee.

"I heard his Fraccion making a fuss. It was fun!"

"Are you going to get to the point? I have a mission in the World of the Living to get prepared for."

Kagome's blue eyes widened to comically epic proportions. "Do you think... Lord Aizen would let me go with you? I've always wanted to go to the World of the Living!"

"I doubt it," Ulquiorra replied monotonously, inwardly annoyed that his conscience railed at him when her eyes darkened in sadness.

"But... I'd rather go with you than anyone else. Pleeeeeeaseeeeeee!" she begged, even going so far as to clasp her hands in front of her and direct the hated 'Puppy Eyes' at him. The dark-haired male remained unmoved. Outwardly. Inwardly, he was already calculating the possibilities. It wouldn't be a half-bad idea, actually.

"It is not my decision. You must ask Lord Aizen."

"Okay! Come with me!"

"No. Why did you come to me in the first place?"

"Oh! Yeah! Grimmy taught me how to punch better!" Ulquiorra managed to keep the smirk off his face. He knew how well the small female in front of him could punch; and it was truly laughable. Arrancar were supposed to have super strength, but Kagome just didn't know how to apply herself. She always said it was because she didn't really like violence in the first place. "You wanna see?"

He shrugged in a way that neither said yes or no. Taking the movement as a positive answer, the small girl grabbed his arm and started dragging him off. The Cuarto Espada thought of something. She wasn't going to try to punch **him** was she? Because, attached or not, he wouldn't let her. He found out in a moment where they were headed. Towards the throne room he'd recently just exited.

_'This... is not going to turn out well,'_ the Espada thought as he began to worry just the tiniest bit.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sosuke Aizen sighed quietly to himself. Everything was going nicely for once, and his plans were about to take a more interesting turn. With Ulquiorra and Yammy's departure to the Living World, the beginning of the end was afoot.

"Finally. Progress," the former Captain murmured, leaning back in his chair and smirking up at the ceiling. The door to the throne room banged open in an almost cheerful way, the hinges groaning at the abuse, and the brunette resisted the urge to whimper. Progress was about to be delayed.

"LORD AIZEN!" Kagome shouted up to him, waving spastically with an enormous grin on her face and one of Ulquiorra's hands in her own as she dragged the Cuarto Espada in. Aizen had to wonder why the other male put up with the small Arrancar in general, then inwardly shook his head. He wasn't about to try and figure the stoic Hollow out.

He was more concerned with his safety at this point. A grinning Kagome usually equaled disaster. "Kagome."

"Hi!" the raven-haired girl chirped, stopping in front of his throne and bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Sooo, I heard you're sending Ulquiorra-sama to the World of the Living, and I wanted to know if I could go too!"

"... You what?" the shinigami asked, flabbergasted at the request. It actually wasn't an outrageous idea, but still, "No. I've already chosen someone to accompany him."

"But... I really wanna go!" Kagome whimpered, gazing up at him with overly bright blue eyes that had probably caused any sane male to fall at her feet in their haste to do whatever she said.

Luckily for him, he was insane. Even if he still occasionally fell for the squishy eyes.

"No. I have told you before that you're prescence is required here," Aizen spoke with a finality that he was confident wouldn't be ignored.

He obviously still didn't know Kagome very well.

The former priestess's eyes narrowed in anger and she stormed up the stairs leading to the throne. When she got up there, being sure to let her energy leak out and spike with her emotions, she placed one hand on her hip, leaned down, and poked the former Squad 5 leader in the shoulder visciously. "You **never** let me do anything fun. I **hate** being cooped up in this place. I want to go, and the last thing **you** want to do is try and stop me."

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, processing the entire scenario with an alarming amount of efficiancy. It looked like the small Arrancar had a little more pull than everyone was led to believe. Aizen actually looked a bit on edge.

"You are still adjusting to your powers, Kagome. Until you can prove that you are able to apply yourself properly, you will not leave Las Noches," the brunette man finally managed an excuse that didn't sound half bad. He immediately began to worry when a thoughtful look crossed the former priestess's face. Gone was the normally obnoxiously cheerful girl that attempted to drive everyone insane. Standing before him now was the woman that he'd first encountered when he'd used the Hogyoku on her.

Kagome could be smart when she wanted to be; he just had to wonder why she expressed herself the way she did.

_'It's just a phase. She will grow out of it and become obediant in due time. Most of the others were similarly impaired, though it was far easier to break and sway them to my ideals,'_ Aizen thought, shaking himself out of it when the door slammed open again, admitting Grimmjow and Nnoitorra in a heated argument.

Kagome turned to look at the growling duo and skipped down the stairs, a small impish smile on her face that sent a thrill of aprehension up Aizen's spine.

Oh hell. She was definitely up to something.

"Would a demonstration of strength be reasonable enough to make you reconsider?" the tiny Arrancar asked, glancing back up at her supposed 'Lord'.

"You couldn't hit something to save you're damn pathetic life," Nnoitorra hissed, glaring at Grimmjow when the blue-haired male growled angrily. "What's left of it, anyways."

"Not like you have it much better, toothpick," Kagome retorted almost absently, still waiting for some kind of signal from the former shinigami sitting above them all. Damn, but she hated that he was so arrogant. She didn't see the gesture that the much taller Espada made at her, but knowing the jerk, it was probably extremely lewd and rude.

"Perhaps a demonstration of restraint would be more considerate, Kagome," Aizen grumbled, not sure if the girl heard him. He knew she had when a certain gleam entered her eyes that she had; it also usually meant he was going to be nursing a migraine in the very near future.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped, walking up to Nnoitorra and socking him in the gut. The extremely tall Espada gagged in shock and went flying into the wall opposite them. Said wall was demolished in the process. Everyone stopped and stared at the girl as she brushed her knuckles off on her flowing hakama and blew on them absently.

"Kagome!" Aizen snapped, jumping to his feet and storming down from his almighty throne.

"I didn't kill him. I didn't even try to purify his tainted soul. That was restraint enough," Kagome countered, a bright, slightly demented grin stretched across her pretty features. The shinigami stopped and glanced at Nnoitorra as he groaned in pain underneath a pile of rubble. Well... She had a point with that.

"... Fine. Inform Yammy of this decision and go before I change my mind and make you repair the wall bare-handed," the former Captain growled, a tick beginning to form in the corner of his left eye.

Kagome skipped up to him and leaned up to breathily whisper in his ear. "Thank you, Lord Aizen." The man flushed. Hell, Grimmjow flushed at that tone. Ulquiorra's eyes sharpened and narrowed before his normal stoicism settled back over him as the usual Kagome bounced over to him delightedly and grabbed his arm to drag him back out of the throne room.

"Woman... Desist handling me in such a way before I make you incapable of holding anything," the Cuarto Espada's monotone rang with a coldness that should have chilled the small female to the bone. She merely giggled and continued on in an insistant manner, Grimmjow following them out snickering under his breath. Ulquiorra turned his dead gaze to the blue-haired male in a way that immediately riled the more violent Espada up.

"What, asshole! You wanna go?! Because I'll mop the floor with your face so bad-!"

"Grimm-chan! You can't go two minutes without arguing with Ulquiorra-sama, can you?"

Aizen watched the group go with a slow ache beginning behind his eyes and spreading to pound against his temples. Glancing at the destroyed wall, and Nnoitorra shoving pieces of drywall aside as he cursed up a storm and glared at Aizen, the reigning leader of Las Noches suppressed the urge to groan and re-ascended his mighty staircase to perch back on his self-appointed throne.

It was going to be a long day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: You guys don't know how much fun I had writing this out. I really enjoyed it.

On another note, no, I have not abandoned any of my stories. Things have been extremely busy the last few months. Since the last time I updated, my mother has undergone two more back surgeries, my son has turned one, and I have resigned from my job to take care of my mother since she's not able to work right now. It's been difficult, but she needs me. But this is to show that I'm not dead and that I'm coming back. Hopefully soon. I have not been completely dormant, and have been adding bits and pieces to **Ribbon** as I go. It's just one of those times right now.

Anyways, thanks for your patience. I hope you guys enjoyed this little blurb. Please don't forget to leave a review or a comment.


End file.
